


Twin Brother?

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Baekhyun's blood ran cold.I cheated on you





	Twin Brother?

Baekhyun glanced at his phone as it buzzed on the night stand and sighed a little. He was almost asleep, but from where he was laying, it looked like Chanyeol was texting him. Knowing if he didn’t answer it, he’d get another 20 in the next five minutes, his hand reached out, heavily dropping onto the hotel room bedside table and he grabbed his phone. Through almost closed eyes, he opened it with a sigh, only for his blood to freeze.  
  
_I cheated on you_  
  
Baekhyun stared at the words going cold, swallowing hard against a lump in his throat. _What?_  
  
_Well_  
  
The seconds between Chanyeol typing and the next message coming through felt like years bearing down on top of Baekhyun, only for him to almost chuck his phone across the room.  
  
_I jokingly grinded against your cardboard cut out standee, so I’m not sure if that counts as cheating because it’s basically you, unless it’s classed as your twin brother?_  
  
        _Chanyeol, I hate you_  
  
_LOVE YOU BAEKIBOO_

Baekhyun turned his phone off after plugging it back in to charge, and buried his face in his pillow.  
  
He needed a new boyfriend.


End file.
